Múdate a mi cama
by Bruzzxa-k
Summary: - Cásate conmigo. O... - ¿O qué? - O múdate a mi cama.


¡Bienvenido todo el mundo! O al menos a la parte que ha entrado a leer esta historia. Después del Sr. Disclaimer, vienen las aclaraciones:

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, los tomé prestados sin fines de lucro. Si fuesen míos… -fujoshi mode on-

_Aclaración N°1: __"Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash" __Mi objeto fue: un anillo._

_Aclaración N°2: Ambos tienen 17 en la primera parte del relato (al menos de forma física, nótese que la edad mental de Naruto será unos dos o tres años menos), en la otra, lo dejo a su libre imaginación._

.-.-.-.-.-.-SN-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simple circunferencia de metal de casi dos centímetros de diámetro con el emblema de los Uchiha grabado en él. Un anillo. Un anillo que estaba en el dedo anular del bastardo. Bufó. No sabía por qué, pero desde que lo había visto, este lo había maravillado. Y el bastardo, digo, el Uchiha, por más que el rubio se lo pidiese con ruegos, no se lo prestaba.

− Teme.  
− ¿Qué quieres, dobe?  
− ¿Me lo prestas?

Ya no tenía ni que escuchar cual era el objeto que quería. Todos los días, en algún momento después del entrenamiento, cuando reinaba el más absoluto silencio, Naruto pedía el anillo. Y Sasuke, todos los días, en algún momento después del entrenamiento, cuando su silencio era interrumpido, se negaba. Aun no entendía por qué el dobe seguía insistiendo − _Ah, por dobe_ – pensó.

− No − le respondió, como siempre.  
− Pero Sasuke... − y he ahí el mismo discurso barato: que el pelinegro lo tenía todos los días, que no podía ser tan egoísta, que solo es un minuto, que no lo necesitaba y que...  
−... me gusta − finalizó el blondo.

Sasuke solo lo miró irritado. Normalmente, lo provocaría: se sacaría el anillo y fingiría que se lo daba para luego volvérselo a poner y mostrar esa mueca de lado que se quería asemejar a una sonrisa. Pero sencillamente estaba cansado. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer cuando no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Naruto.

− Teme, ¿a dónde vas? − inquirió el rubio mientras observaba la espalda de su amigo, que iba alejándose. Se sintió ignorado cuando Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a verlo − Al cabo que ni lo quería − se mentía a sí mismo.

Sin teme al que molestar, Naruto se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la villa: el Ichiraku Ramen. Empezó con un tazón, luego con el segundo y a estos se le sumaron muchos más. Pero no se sentía satisfecho. La imagen del bastardo ignorándolo seguía en su cabeza hasta que una idea muy brillante, según su ejecutor, la reemplazó: Iría a la casa del Uchiha ese y no se largaría hasta que consiguiese el anillo. Sonrió zorrunamente, como solo él sabe hacerlo y salió del lugar rumbo al hogar de su némesis.

Sasuke estaba tirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo. No era costumbre suya estar sin hacer nada, pero esa vez se había esforzado mucho más de lo normal al entrenar y sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía.

Tan ensimismado estaba en intentar dormir que no se habría dado cuenta de la otra presencia en la habitación si no hubiese sido por el peso extra que sintió en el colchón. Con exactitud, como si alguien estuviese a 4 patas encima suyo.

− O me das el anillo o no me muevo de aquí.

− ¿Por dónde entraste? − a la par de formularla, se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida. Obviamente, el rubio había entrado por la puerta que el Uchiha no tiende a cerrar, como Naruto sabía. El cansancio comenzaba a afectarle.

− Por la ventana de la cocina − pensándolo bien, la estupidez de su pregunta había sido tremendamente superada por la del jinchuriki del Kyubi.

− Pues sal por ahí mismo, usuratonkachi, no tengo ganas de escucharte.

− Ya te dije qué quiero a cambio.

− ¿Sigues con eso? − abrió los ojos por fin, mirando directamente a los orbes azules.

− Está bien, si no quieres dármelo… − Naruto fue acercando lentamente su rostro, viendo como la imperturbable expresión del Uchiha iba poco a poco descomponiéndose.

− ¿Q... que mierda crees que haces?

− Te obligo a hacer lo que quiero. Dámelo o sigo − haciendo caso de sus palabras, dejó sus labios a milímetros de los del pelinegro.

Como buen Uchiha que es, se recompuso de inmediato y, tergiversando un poco lo dicho por el otro, exclamó:

− Si lo que quieres es un beso, solo tienes que pedirlo, dobe.

− ¿Q...? − no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta completa pues sintió como los labios de Sasuke ejercían una pequeña presión sobre los suyos. Y aunque esto solo duró unos segundos, a Naruto le parecieron eternos.

− Bien, ahora puedes irte − dijo el otro sonriendo con prepotencia.

Sin embargo, luego de ver como los ojos del blondo brillaron de una forma perturbadora, se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo.

− Sasuke-kun − dijo con voz melosa, muy parecida a la de Haruno cuando eran chicos − un beso no es lo que quiero. Quiero lo que viene después del beso − y le devolvió el gesto al Uchiha, pero esta vez más apasionado. Si el bastardo creía haber obtenido el control de ese "juego", se había equivocado.

Naruto besó, lamió y mordió el cuello del pelinegro, siguiendo luego con la clavícula, obteniendo jadeos en respuesta. Era una suerte que el teme durmiese sin polo. Bajó un poco, repartiendo besos y llegando a las tetillas. Torturando a su amigo, no las tocó, solo iba por los bordes. Pero cuando mordió ligeramente una de ellas, un gemido escapó de la boca de Sasuke. Este parecía recién darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Separando rápidamente al rubio y arruinando el clímax, el pelinegro preguntó tontamente− ¿No querías el anillo? − Y tuvo que hacerse una nota mental por ello: no volver a interrumpir a Naruto en momentos como esos, porque ponía cara de borrego mal degollado.

− Baka, solo quería el anillo porque es tuyo. − Al ver la mueca de "explícame bien o te hago un chidori" de Sasuke, continuó – Si lo tuviese, me sentiría más cerca a ti de lo que jamás estaré, Te… te quiero − la voz de Naruto fue muriendo poco a poco mientras su rostro se volvía tan rojo como el cabello de su madre y lo escondía agachando la cabeza. Se había revelado a sí mismo la razón de su fascinación por el objeto de metal. Y lo peor, se la había dicho a Sasuke, que seguro lo sacaría a patadas del lugar.

El moreno lo miró esperando a que fuese una broma, a que gritase algo como: ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! O algo parecido, pero esperó en vano. No podía ser posible, era difícil de creer que Naruto sintiese lo mismo por él. Porque sí, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que quería a Naruto de una forma diferente a la que quería a Sakura. No lo quería como un amigo y de forma madura lo había aceptado, había aceptado no poder ser correspondido. Sin embargo había pasado algo sin precedentes: se había equivocado.

− Dobe, ¿por qué diablos eres tan dobe? − Naruto alzó el rostro y sintió inmediatamente su boca invadida por los labios de Sasuke, lo que al principio lo dejó confundido, pero luego se sintió feliz. Por lo visto, el moreno no había sido el único equivocado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-SN-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordando esto, al dobe, digo, a Naruto no le sorprendió que un día Sasuke le lanzase el anillo que había dado a pie a toda su relación y, cuando el rubio lo miró con una cara que denotaba confusión, le haya ordenado − Cásate conmigo, usuratonkachi. O...

− ¿O qué? − inquirió el rubio.

− O múdate a mi cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-SN-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Listo! Recuerdo que cuando me dieron el objeto que tenía que usar, casi hago berrinche. Yo tenía un anillito simplón pero que me encantaba que le quité a alguien y jamás se lo devolví xd y que perdí en la playa. Esta historia va en honor al anillito perdido.

¿Reviews?


End file.
